What really happened in Sparks?
by secretme101
Summary: What happened behind it all. Set before the time of Tick's betrayal. Can Lina ever convince Lizzie about Tick? Lizzie/Tick Lina/Doon. Enjoy!
1. Lina tries to convince Lizzie

"You can't trust him, Lizzie" said an exasperated Lina  
"Why not?" asked Lizzie.  
"Because I think he's up to something."  
"Up to what?"  
"Oh Lizzie, won't you just listen to me? I think he's behind the vandalism."  
"Oh don't be ridiculous, Lina. My Tick wouldn't do that! He cares about me, he must care about the Emberites too!"  
"But you don't understand, Liz. He's just pretending."  
"I'm sorry Lina, but I just can't. He's my boyfriend."  
"You have another boyfriend?"  
"Well, not exactly, but I think he likes me and I really like him"  
"Hasn't this happened before? with Looper? HE was definitely a traitor!"  
"Doesn't mean Tick is one too! Are you trying to say I've got bad taste?"  
"No, Lizzie. Doon got proof and all I'm trying to say is--"  
"I don't care about what you're trying to say! And you've got bad taste too! Doon isn't that good either!"

Lina sighed. How was she ever going to convince Lizzie that Tick was probably behind the vandalism? And why did Lizzie think she liked Doon? And if she did like Doon, would that mean that she had bad taste in boys?

But all those thoughts began to diminish as she slowly made her way back to the disintegrating Pioneer hotel. She went into her room and grimaced at the stench of rotting wood and damp floorboards. "Mrs. Murdo! Are you home?"

Lizzie on the other hand, did not head for the Pioneer Hotel. She went out in the woods in search of Tick. She couldn't decide on whether to tell him about what Lina said. Who should she choose? Her friend? Or her boyfriend? She thought about how she liked Looper in Ember. She stopped in her tracks and thought that maybe she was making the wrong choice once more. "No," said Lizzie quietly to herself. "Tick is a good guy. He's a hero" After she had convinced herself enough (which didn't take quite long), she continued trudging her way to the woods, calling out Tick's name.


	2. Lizzie and Tick

After 15 minutes of calling out Tick's name, Lizzie grew weary and sat down on the damp earth.  
Then suddenly, she heard voices coming from behind the bushes. Lizzie leaned wearily and listened.

"What should we do this time, boss?"  
"I'm not sure but we should make it brilliant."  
"I have an idea---"  
"Make sure it's a good one! The Emberites have to get blamed for these and not us!"

Upon hearing that, Lizzie's eyes grew wide. Emberites? She was sure she heard Tick's voice. Then suddenly she realized that maybe Lina was right. So Tick was behind it after all! At first Lizzie couldn't decide to confront Tick, or run and tell the people. But eventually, with her heart racing, she decided to go as far away as she could from the area surrounded by the bushes. But, when she got up, she slipped and landed within the enclosed area, right where Tick and his friends were talking.

Calmly, as if he wasn't worried at all, Tick held on gently to her arm and helped her get up. "Hey babe."  
At first, Lizzie was mesmerized by him, the way she always was when she saw him. She thought of his beatiful eyes, his gorgeous body and--- Then she realized that Tick was no longer the guy she thought he was, and decided to stop him.

"Tick! Stop! I know what you're planning" said Lizzie desperately.  
"What are you talking about, babe?" replied Tick smoothly.  
"I know that you're the one behind all the vandalism! YOU'RE the one whose making the other citizens of Sparks think the Emberites are the ones to blame! It's all you, you, YOU!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Tick leaned closer to her and brushed his lips against hers.  
This almost made Lizzie stop since Tick had never kissed her and she felt so overwhelmed. But then, she thought about her duty to her people and continued screaming.  
"I heard you! I heard you and your friends!"  
"Hush, hush" said Tick. He kissed her again, this time while rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
Lizzie knew she couldn't take it anymore. That was her weakness after all--boys. She wanted to be kissed, caressed and everything else. And she wanted Tick so badly.  
So, deciding that she would be carried away if she didn't leave, she ran. She ran fast. Really fast.  
Lizzie darted out of the woods and into the town. Tick, who hadn't lost his cool, decided to go after her. At first, he began to get worried, but then he figured out exactly how to stop Lizzie.

Lizzie ran to the Pioneer hotel and up to her room. She wanted to find Lina but she decided to rest first because she was so tired. She sat on her bed, panting really hard, and began to stretch her legs. By that time, Tick had reached the Pioneer hotel, and Lizzie was horrified to find him standing right in her doorway a few seconds after she had just began to relax.

"Get out, you traitor!" screamed Lizze frantically.  
"Babe, I didn't mean to.." said Tick smoothly. He began to move closer to her bed.  
Lizzie couldn't take it. She stared at his shirt and saw his abs clearly underneath. Lizzie gulped.  
"Tick, get away! What do you mean you didn't mean to?"  
Tick sat on her bed and held her chin. Then he began to kiss her. He slowly sucked on her lower lip and entered his tongue into her mouth.  
Lizze removed his hand off her chin.  
"Babe, I wasn't involved. It's my friends. I'm just PRETENDING to be on their side so I can be like a double agent."  
Lizzie was a bit convinced but not quite.  
"No! You're pretending to be on OUR side when you're on theirs."  
Tick began rubbing his hands up and down her back. Then, he began to kiss her neck passionately.  
"Babe, you know I wouldn't do that to you."  
Tick began to slip his hand inside Lizzie's shirt. Lizzie couldn't take it anymore. She always wanted to know how it would feel. Tick removed her shirt and lay her on the bed. He moved his arms up and down her body--from her chest to her stomach. Lizzie attempted to struggle, but she forgot everything once he put his hands on either side of her thighs and his lips on her left breast. He kissed it then held it in one of his hands. He felt and tenderly squeezed every part then placed his mouth on it once more. This time, he sucked it slowly, He bit her nipple teasingly. Then, he did the same to the other breast. Lizzie could no longer take it. She wanted him in her so bad.  
Lizzie moaned. "Oh, Tick. Make love with me!" Tick lingered on her other breast for a while then he moved lower and took her shorts and underwear off. Then, he began feeling her. He rubbed his hands up and down her thing. When he slipped inside her, Lizzie screamed so loud. She couldn't control herself because of the sudden wave of emotions that went in her. She rocked her hips in pleasure as he went in and out, in and out while holding her breasts as if they were reigns.  
"Oh Lina" thought Lizzie "Im sorry"


End file.
